Unsounded
by 98's
Summary: Maybe she's too smart, whereas she's too kind. Update for Kaori POV. They're both special in their own way. /characterstudy?Imnotsure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **#1: Because she's too smart, whereas she's too kind**

Maybe Haruka would never know this. But Asuka always appreciates her effort even when she says nothing like that. She understands her hidden courage, her kindness to others which often disadvantages her. Asuka knows Haruka is nice.

That's really her positive side, whether Haruka believes it or not.

And Asuka knows she, herself, isn't a nice person. She's a bit too smart—if she has to say it—to be kind. She prefers to concentrate reaching her goal rather than meddling with some childish drama her friends involved. It's a waste of time.

It's her reason. Or maybe excuse. She's not sure.

She knows she doesn't like to decide something, to search the middle ground where everyone happy. She likes to be on the neutral position, standing in the higher stance, observing from the outside. If anything, she knows, it's an irresponsible choice. To be able to escape whenever she wants, without being tied down to anything.

Her juniors, and her fellow third years too, mostly view her as if she's a mighty queen. Like nothing could affected her from doing her own way. She's so perfect, it makes them admiring her.

However, what's that the truth? Not really. Thought it's not wrong either.

She has confidence with her way of think; sure she would reach her goal if she puts her mind to it. But sometimes, she wonders whether it was nicer to be a bit like Haruka, or maybe Kaori, or maybe Aoi… or even her juniors, Kumiko and the others.

She knows there's not only one right option for living your life. And there's not only one ideal to lead others. Haruka should've known it too. She refused to be president not just because she didn't want to, she couldn't. She's a bit too smart to patiently listen to everyone and wait for them to follow her (why they always troubled with something so trivial is beyond her understanding).

Haruka, Asuka understands, is more suited filling that role to her. She wishes she could say it directly like that. But her personality doesn't permit it. Because saying something like that is not her style. She likes roundabout way to impress others after all. It's more interesting that way.

And cruel truth is often needed to make someone realizes something. She doesn't mind to be the bad guy as long Haruka could see complaining to her won't change anything. That she's the president is not Asuka's choice but hers.

Haruka may not think she is respected or admired like Asuka. But Asuka knows, within their circle of friends, she is more loved than she thinks she is. Everyone loves nice person, after all.

And Asuka too—the perfect-o Asuka, loves Haruka.

* * *

A/N: Argh... I couldn't help but wrote this after watching Hibike eps 7... I want to write drabble about Kaori and Haruka too. Maybe later, then I'll update this. But well... because I haven't watching eps 8... I don't know...

(I want to write Aoi and Haruka too)

#Harukaneedsmorelove


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if i have this, i will make spin-off story where the third years are the main chars.**

* * *

 **#2: Because they're both special in their own way**

Haruka thinks of herself as plain. And Kaori can't help but agree. But it doesn't mean she thinks Haruka is not cute or pretty. Haruka is just like your usual average next-door girl. If she had any childhood friends and you asked them about their opinions, they would definitely say about how nice she was.

She never gets to your radar. If she had a crush on someone, that someone maybe won't ever notice her. And no, Kaori doesn't mean to be cruel when she thinks of that. Because she knows when (not if) someone thinks Haruka's special, then that person most likely would think that forever—and she guesses they would think that because they know her so well.

Not like her. Not like Kaori. Kaori is pretty. She has many admirers; they're mostly consisted of her juniors who thinks she's the goddess—or Madonna, as Haruka said it—of the band. But it doesn't mean they think she's the most special person on earth (except maybe _one_ ).

They still adore other senior they like, famous people from showbiz, beautiful model in fashion magazine, and so on. She is rarely the number one, or the only one. And maybe that is fine.

She wishes she could think like that.

However she's not Asuka. She's not the kind of person who can abandon everything, and be shameless with what she does. She doesn't have enough courage. That's why it's a relief when Haruka accepted the president's position after Asuka refused it. She knows she's the next in line. And she may not as smart as Asuka, but she understands her lack of capabilities in that regards. Meanwhile, although Haruka may think the same about herself, she has too much responsible streak in her blood to refuse.

Kaori knows Haruka is not the type to leads other with iron fist on the front; instead she'll following them from behind, checking everything carefully. She's actually strong like that. And while they both have gentle personality, Haruka can control Asuka's behavior with enough strictness. Kaori mostly chooses to go along with her antic, whatever she does.

 _Since this is Asuka we're talking about, and she is so awesome._

When Aoi quits the club, Kaori has expected Haruka to feel responsible about it, knows she would blame herself while thinking: _if Asuka was the president…_ or something along the lines. And between them, three third years, Haruka is the closest to Aoi—they both play saxophone—it's no wonder her quit would affect Haruka so much.

But she wants her best friend to know is not her fault Aoi quit. That the club can be like this is thanks to Haruka too. Taki-sensei is just the motivator they luckily got this year. And while she's thankful to him, she wouldn't discredit what her friend has done.

Haruka may not think she's special. But Kaori thinks she's special enough. Because there's no way their club president is just a normal ordinary girl, right? At least Kaori thinks so.

* * *

A/N: i forgot to post this. i just remembered after i watched s2 ep 1. there are many kumirei moments. and seem the second years will get some spotlight... #excited

...huh, but what about the third years senpai?!

still in #harukaneedsmorelove faction.

ah, and thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows! you are all the best!


End file.
